


For As Long As We Possibly Can

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Crying, Insecurities, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Elias can't hold in his insecurities any longer and they finally break one morning with Adam in his arms.





	For As Long As We Possibly Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrioncrowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrioncrowned/gifts).



> Written for the art here: 
> 
> https://carrioncrowned.tumblr.com/post/155457236761/good-morning-elias-happy-basic-chickens-week

This wasn’t going to last. 

 

Elias had resigned himself to that fact long ago, moments after Adam first touched him. 

He grew bitter sometimes thinking of the future, of quiet mornings and a cold bed without whispers of, “You’re so weird,” and, “I love you.”

But Adam was here now, happy to be with him, and he would greedily hoard the attention while he was able. 

He would press kisses to Adam’s neck whispering, “I love you too,” desperately lean into his touch and try not to beg, “Please don’t go.”

Elias knew this wasn’t going to last, no one had ever wanted him before, and he was certain Adam’s love was a mistake. 

He knew how handsome Adam was, how people looked at them together, and despite his deep denial there was no mistaking the difference between them. 

The thoughts came all at once unbidden one morning making his morning hug and gentle stroke not very satisfying. 

He closed his eyes after Adam said, “Good morning,” tears wetting his lashes while pleasure helped little to dull the pain. 

“Elias?”

Elias blinked, turning his face down into the pillow. 

“I am not feeling very well.”

He winced at Adam’s touch to his back. “What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

“No, I…”

Adam rolled him over, Elias growing more upset at seeing the reaction from his tears than the reason. 

“Why are you crying?”

He sat up, shaking his head. 

“I’m not crying, these is allergy season and I’ve told you I get wet eyes!”

Adam came up close and hugged them together tight, laying his head on Elias’s shoulder. 

“I forgot,” he sighed, “Can I help with your allergies? If I…”

Elias turned his head, kissing Adam softly. “I will miss you when you are tired of me.”

Adam laughed and Elias tried to pull away but he gripped Elias tight around the neck. “Who says I’m going to get tired of you?”

Elias swallowed his fear. “Everyone gets tired of me.”

Adam kissed his cheek, “Have you ever been in love before, Curly?”

Elias could feel his blush, “No.”

“Neither have I,” Adam whispered, letting up on his hold and pulling Elias down onto the bed, “But I am now.”

Elias glared, “You are? Why didn’t you tell me! You are still sleeping with me while…”

Adam kissed him quiet, a whine coming from Elias making him smile. He pulled back and touched Elias’s lip, sighing, “With you, Elias. I’m in love with you.”

Elias’s eyes widened. “You’re sure?”

Adam scoffed, “I may have to spend many years with you to be certain, but yes. I am pretty damn sure.”

Elias reached up and touched his cheek, eyes filled with tears. “I love you too.”

Adam crawled over and straddled his lap, rocking back and teasing Elias into a groan. “You’d better. Can’t spend the next few years of research alone.”

Elias pulled him down into a kiss and they didn’t speak after that except in whispered sighs and moans, crying out their passion between them. 

After Elias held him close, whispering over and over, “Love, love, love.”

Adam nuzzled his chin, sighing deeply, “For as long as we possibly can.”


End file.
